


A Simple Solution

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Ben/Tai Friendship, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pining Ben Solo, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Tai Ships It, a day in the limelight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben goes to Tai for advice on Poe.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Tai, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	A Simple Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Matchmaker
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Dear Tai, sorry it took so long for your friendship with Ben to get a day in the limelight. I was a petty bitch. Love, Idril/Leithian.

“So you’re worried about Poe?” Tai said. They were indoors, sitting on one of the benches in the thankfully deserted training room.   
  
“That’s the thing,” Ben said. “I...” He paused. Somehow, he thought, even as he sat next to Tai, he felt like he said too much.   
  
Tai furrowed his brow. “You’re in love with him.”  
  
Ben sighed. “Okay, you got me. I’ve always been a bad liar.”  
  
Tai smiled. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Ben.”  
  
"Yeah, true.” Ben sighed. “It’s just...Poe’s Poe and I’m me.”  
  
“You’re you?” Tai said.   
  
Ben shrugged. "I just...” How did he even explain it to Tai? He was usually good at explaining things to Tai, he really was. “People keep going on about how powerful I am until I’m sick of it,” he said. “I could have all the galaxy at my command and I still wouldn’t be enough for Poe.”  
  
“Who says you’re not enough?” Tai said. “I can talk to Poe if he’s said that to you.”  
  
“No, it’s not him. He’s a wonderful man.” Ben took a deep breath. “It’s just that he’s beautiful and talented and kind and funny and wonderful, and I’m...Ben.”  
  
“Don’t say that,” Tai said. “Don’t ever say that. You’re not just Ben. I mean, you’re witty, to begin with. Kind. Not bad-looking, very pretty, at least from a platonic perspective...”  
  
Ben snorted. “Platonic, is it?”  
  
“Well, of course,” Tai said. “Ben...I’m not going to give you weird tips on how to court Poe.”  
  
Ben chuckled. “Is this what the kids are calling it now?”  
  
Tai laughed. “You realize that you’re nineteen years old, don’t you, Ben?”  
  
They both laughed. It felt good, laughing with Tai. Poe gave him sweet, fluttery feelings, and Tai was his support. More like the brother he never had.   
  
Then Ben said, “I wish that I could do something to show...how much he means to me.”  
  
“You can tell him the truth,” Tai said. “That usually helps.” A beat. “On a smaller scale, you don’t have to have some sort of grand romantic gesture. I mean, I’m not a love expert, I’m not one of those people who writes sex tips on the Holonet...”  
  
Ben laughed. “Thank the Force! No offense, Tai.”  
  
“None taken. Voe thinks that stuff is ‘borderline psychotic’ anyway.”  
  
“She’s not wrong. For a change.”  
  
“You two could stand to get along better.”  
  
Ben sighed. “I would if she didn’t hate me for existing.”  
  
“She’s not all bad. She just...pushes herself too hard.”  
  
Tai said stuff like that. Ben knew he’d said once that Voe was nice when you got to know her — the Jerk With A Heart Of Gold, so to speak. Ben knew he definitely had yet to see it. Maybe Voe let her heart of gold show on very, very separate occasions, when Ben wasn’t looking.   
  
“I guess.” Ben definitely didn’t want to make Tai choose between defending Ben and defending Voe. If there was a flaw in Tai, it was the fact he was too kind.   
  
“But really, just ask Poe on a date sometime. You don’t have to propose marriage to him. Or swear you’re soulmates...”  
  
“It’s worth a shot, at least.” Ben sighed. “Thank you, Tai. Really.”  
  
Tai shrugged. “Anything for a friend.”


End file.
